die_familie_patricksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tessa Patricks
»Without knowing me, they have considered me as flawless and smart. Now that they do know me, how is one flaw so surprising?« Tessa Aline Patricks ist die kleine Schwester von Julien Patricks und die zweite Tochter von Cassandra und Albert Patricks. Sie ist daher die zweite in der Thronfolge für den Thron von England. Tessa hat, im Gegensatz zu ihren Brüdern, leuchtend rote Haare. Sie hat Sommersprossen, ein eher rundes Gesicht, schmale Lippen, volle Wimpern und ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Charakterlich unterscheidet sie sich am meisten von ihrem Bruder Julien, da sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, ihr Schicksal begrüßt und sich intensiv mit der politischen Geschichte beschäftigt. Tessa ist sehr intelligent und belesen, aber auch offen, gesprächig und sehr vertrauenswürdig, was sie bei ihren Mitschülern äußerst beliebt macht. Ihre Loyalität wird von vielen Seiten geschätzt. Tessa spielt gerne und sehr gut Klavier. Seit sie allerdings Schülerin in Paxford ist, kommt sie nicht mehr häufig dazu, diesem Hobby nachzugehen. Ihre Leidenschaften liegen in der Musik, dem Sport und der Bildung. Beide von Tessas engsten Freundinnen, Josephine Carpender und Dallas Warsh, hegen eine Hingabe zu ihrem Bruder Julien, womit Tessa oft nicht umzugehen weiß. Sie fühlt sich zwischen die Stühle gedrängt, da sie eigentlich weiß, dass ihr Bruder mit Marie Grace, einer Kindergartenfreundin, liiert ist, deren Beziehung sie aber eher als Zeitvertreib betrachtet. Sie hat keinen ihrer Freundinnen davon erzählt, aber als sie Julien nach dem Angriff auf Paxford von Dallas' Gefühlen für ihn erzählt, begeht sie den ersten Vertrauensbruch in ihrer kompletten Freundschaft zu Dallas. Tessa ist, im Gegensatz zu Julien, stark in die Schule involviert und betrachtet sie mehr als Zuhause als den Modern Palace in London. Sie engagiert sich an vielen Projekten und an außerschulischen Aktivitäten. Trotz deren Unterschiede, verstehen sich Tessa und Julien sehr gut. Zu ihrem kleinen Bruder Derrek hat Tessa ein normales Verhältnis, das mehr darin besteht, ihn von weitem im Auge zu behalten. Wirklich emotional ist das Verhältnis zu Derrek aber nicht. Anders als ihre Brüder ist Tessa auch von ihren Eltern nur sehr wenig abhängig. Sie besucht ihr Zuhause gerne, kontaktiert aber ihre Eltern immer weniger und kapselt sich ab. Das basiert nicht auf Vorwürfen gegen ihre Eltern, sondern dem starken Wunsch, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und sich nicht in das royale Bild fügen zu müssen. Beziehungen Julien Patricks Tessa hat zu Julien eine weitaus engere Beziehung als zu ihrem Bruder Derrek. Dies liegt, wie sie selbst sagt, auch daran, dass der Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und Julien geringer ist. Dennoch sind Tessa und Julien grundverschieden, äußerlich wie innerlich. Bewundernswert ist, dass sie trotz starkem Druck von außen keine schlechten Gefühle gegeneinander hegen: Tessa ist nie abgeneigt von Julien, weil ihre Freundinnen ihn vergöttern und sie sich ausgenutzt fühlt und Julien gibt Tessa kleinerlei Schuld daran, dass viele sie für die bessere Königin halten. Die Geschwister akzeptieren sich so wie sie sind, und wissen die Unterschiede zu schätzen. Erst als Julien erfährt, dass er nicht Tessas leiblicher Bruder ist, wird ihre Beziehung auf die Probe gestellt. Julien beginnt sich von Tessa abzuwenden, womit er sie stark verletzt. Erst durch einen Wutausbruch von Tessas Freundin Dallas bemerkt er, wie sehr er seiner Schwester weh tut, die ihn trotz allem als ihren Bruder betrachtet und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt versuchen sie gemeinsam dahinter zu kommen, was es mit Jennifer Hamilton auf sich hat. Jennifer Yard Äußerlich ist stark bemerkbar, dass Jennifer und Tessa Schwestern sind. Beide haben rote Haare (Jennifer Erdbeerrot und Tessa braunrot), große, grüne Augen, volle Lippen, eine kleine Nase und ein schmales, rundliches Gesicht. Als Julien Jennifer trifft, fällt ihm als erstes ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Tessa auf. Auch bemerkt er, dass sie dieselbe entwaffnende Schönheit besitzt, wie auch Tessas Intelligenz und Schlagfertigkeit. Es fällt jedoch schnell auf, wo die Unterschiede der Schwestern liegen: Tessa ist eher weise als besserwisserisch, sie ist beliebt wegen ihres Verstandes und ihrer guten Auffassungsgabe. Sie nutzt dies, um anderen zu helfen und nur ihre engen Freunde (Dallas und Julien) weisen sie hin und wieder in ihre Schranken, während die meisten ihrer Mitschüler sie eher bewundern. Jennifer hingegen nutzt ihre Wortgewandtheit eher gegen andere, sie ist vorlaut und frech, und muss zu allem das letzte Wort haben. Das sorgt für viel Streitpotential unter den beiden Geschwistern, besonders da Jennifer Tessa oft herausfordert, die darauf aber eigentlich nicht eingehen möchte.